Love Potion
by The Flamel Cult
Summary: Everyone smells something different. Perhaps, Edward and Winry do too...? — Annie&Summer.


_-Annie-_

"Mister Elric- could you please tell me what this is?"

The blond looked up, striding forward a bit and wiggling his nose - almost instantly, a confused look fell across his face, as well as a blush. "It's... it's not Amortenta, is it?"

"Why yes!~" the potions Professor (Slughorn) agreed happily. "care to elaborate?" Slughorn inquired, a sort of smug- knowing smirk crossed his lips.

Ed glanced down at the pot, obviously confused if not a bit frightened. "It's supposed to be the most powerful 'love' potion in the wizarding world- but it deals more with obsession..." he paused, mumbling the last bit. "It smells different to each person."

"Different?" Slughorn hummed innocently, slipping forward to press against the table and look down at the long-haired blond boy- who was still pondering over the potion with furrowed eyebrows. "How so? According to what?"

"According to... what... attracts them..." Ed fumbled out, eyes widening.

"Oh? Care for an example?"

Ed cleared his throat, gulping slightly, he backed up a bit and looked over his shoulder. "Why don't you... why don't you pick someone else for that... sir?"

"Oh? Why would I do that? It would break everyone's concentration- we're already listening so intently to you, Mr. Elric, you're a fabulous public speaker." Slughorn looked smugger still, almost grinning.

Ed coughed slightly. "I... smell... Are you sure, sir? Hermione looks like she wants to do it." He pointed over toward the young Gryffindor, who was shrinking into the crowd slightly with a hiss.

"No no, you do it."

Ed ran a hand through his bangs slightly before dropping the gloved hand back down to his side. "I smell... freshly... uh..."

"Freshly...?" Slughorn prodded.

"Freshly... freshly polished... m-m..."

"Spit it out, Ed, seriously!" Ron howled from the crowd- Ed blushed brighter and shrunk back a bit, concentrating on his thumbs as the spun around eachother quickly.

"Freshly p-polished... freshly polished metal... Uh.. machine oil... a-apple pie.. and... and sheep." He mumbled, glancing up at the crowd slightly before looking at Slughorn. Most of the girls in the front looked confused- most surprised by his uncharacteristic shyness and others mumbling about his choice of smells. One boy laughed loudly. "Who's he in love with, a mechanic?" He prodded the young men around him and soon the entire room was chuckling. Ed blushed brighter, turning a deep crimson before moving quickly between Ron and Harry, crouching by their ankles as the girls stepped forward slightly toward the enchanting potion. After a few minutes, the blond was forgotten.

_-Summer-_

Winry walked through the doors to her Potions class just as she saw the earlier class walk out - and she also caught the end of Edward's braid long enough to see him flustered and running at top speed away from the classroom.

Just as she walked into the classroom and sat down beside Luna, did she understand why.

In a large cauldron in the front of the class, there was a luring smell there that caused even her to move toward it, attracted by it's familiar scent...

"Well! Let's get started, shall we?" Slughorn boomed, and the class was snapped out of it. "This is the Amortentia potion. Who can tell me what this potion is?"

Without Winry raising her hand, Slughorn's eyes slithered over to her and she swallowed out of fear. It seemed like the Potions Professor was planning something - something she probably didn't want to know. Or take part of. A small part of her was screaming to run out of there and to _do it right now._ "Ah, Miss Rockbell."

"Uh..." Winry filed through the things she had read over this morning. "Amortentia is...a love potion...?" she said unsurely, not knowing if it was correct or not. At the Professor's encouraging nod, she took a deep breath and started again. "It created infatuation instead of love, though, and has the smell that is most appealing...to...the user..."

Slowly, her face became redder and redder. No way. No way. NO WAY. There is no way in hell that she would have to smell this now...

"And, Miss Rockbell, what do you smell?" Slughorn asked. There was a Dumbledore-esque twinkle in his eye.

Winry blushed pink. "N-nothing sir. Um..."

"Ah, but Miss Rockbell, everyone smells _something._"

Winry decided that she had already confessed to herself about the fact that she...loved...Edward, up to the point it actually hurt. So...it wouldn't hurt, right?

"I smell...machine oil." she stated with a serious face that didn't go with her blush. "And...cinnamon. The smell of-of books and old paper. And I smell..." This time, she actually blushed so red that her whole face was like a tomato. _Well, I can't just say I smell Edward's coat, can I?_

"And?" Slughorn piped cheerfully. Winry cursed this teacher inside her head.

"And...um..." the last part was mumbled, as Winry noticed that her fellow Ravenclaw classmates were actually listening in. Was it that interesting?

"Go on, Miss Rockbell."

_Damn you, Slughorn._

"...a red coat."

There was a silence.

Then a snort. Winry turned to see an older Ravenclaw girl, looking at her with critical eyes. "There are millions of red coats in the world. Could you smell _all_ of them?" Trust a Ravenclaw to be shrewd and sagacious when needed.

Slughorn 'tsk'ed. "Ah, Miss Jenalin, there could be one red coat that Miss Rockbell smells, and if she doesn't wish to, she doesn't have to reveal it."

Winry let out a sigh of relief. She didn't need the world to know that she was in love with Edward Elric. However, they might just as well know, as how things are going - and the fact that _everyone at home except Edward knew. _

Really. He was dense. Yet that didn't stop her for falling for him.

For the rest of the class, Winry couldn't focus on anything but the lingering scent after the potion.

.

.

_Omake: _

"...she doesn't have to reveal it."

"YEAH! I mean, everyone already _knows _I love Edward and all, but I just don't like it getting around, y'know?"

"Miss Rockbell..."

"And everyone keeps bugging me to confess, but I just can't when they're all there!"

"Miss Rockbell..."

"I mean, it isn't really hard to connect machine oil with red coat. It's a dead giveaway. And HE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICE! It's so -"

"Miss Rockbell!"

"It's all so hard... oh. Class if over. Buh-bye~!"

.

.

**_fin. _**

_[Written by; Annie and Summer respectively. Review~!]_


End file.
